


Do Catch Me When I Fall

by teyteycharisse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kara is whipped, Lena Luthor is tall, Lena likes climbing up dangerous places to get what she wants, OKAY?!, adorable supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyteycharisse/pseuds/teyteycharisse
Summary: she arrives one evening to her girlfriend's apartment to Lena standing on a thick medical engineering book.Several thick medical engineering books.Perched on a high stool.With her girlfriend standing on her tiptoes above all and reaching something in one of her ridiculously high placed cupboards.OrLena versus things on high places





	Do Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute oneshot (: hope you guys like it! Oh, and I also posted the second half of this on my tumblr @bm-binger so.. no plagiarism happening here folks! Just me being indecisive and dumb enough to not know how to link sites. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading!

Lena Luthor is not short.

Maybe beside her Kryptonian girlfriend, she is.

But the thing is, the average height for American women is five foot and four inches whilst she stands at five foot and six inches.

So there. Hah!

And it's not as if she's the shortest out of the Superfriends™...

Maggie's an inch shorter than her.

Winn is the same height as her. She even towers the guy when she's wearing one of her Louboutins.

Not to mention, she stands as tall as her girlfriend when she does! Even towers an inch over her whenever Kara decides to forego her usual kitten heels and opt for her white sneakers.

Therefore, she doesn't really deserve being constantly teased by her girlfriend about her height.

'Cause she's tall, okay?!

She's tall!

Hence why it infuriates her greatly when Kara decides to be a little shit and tower the remote over their heads when she was about to change the channel.

"Kara!"

The blonde only smirked teasingly, going as far as tiptoeing to increase the height of distance between the remote and Lena.

"I'll give it to you if you could reach it."

Lena huffed in annoyance, their bodies pressed together with Lena's right arm trying to reach for the remote and her left hand holding Kara's shoulder for balance and leverage.

When her attempts remained futile, she tried jumping up to try and reach for it which only elicited laughter from the blonde.

"You're not funny!" She declared petulantly, glaring at a chuckling Kara.

"Come on, babe. Reach it!" Kara waved the remote in the air, giggling when Lena shoot her a death glare.

An idea crossed the raven haired girl's mind prompting her to take a step back and narrow her eyes at Kara and the remote above their heads.

Kara smiled cheekily, oblivious to her girlfriend's pondering and slightly uses her powers to hover an inch above the ground when Lena remained contemplative on her spot.

Seconds passed by in silence when Lena suddenly walked the short distance between them purposefully and used the momentum of her action to latch onto Kara's torso and heave her body up, her legs encircling Kara's waist and right arm outstretched towards the remote.

The comicality of the situation prompted loud laughter from spilling passed Kara's lips, while her girlfriend successfully snatched the remote and beamed a triumphant "Hah!"

Hand free from the control, Kara continued laughing and then encircled her arms around her girlfriend's waist and bottom to support her weight.

"You just literally climbed me!" 

Lena only raised a haughty eyebrow, right hand clutching at the remote and left arm around Kara's neck.

"You left me no choice, darling."

Kara only shook her head fondly before nosing her way through Lena's hair and then placing a chaste kiss on the raven haired girl's neck.

"Rao, I really love you."

"Love you too."

\-----

Kara Danvers is fairly tall.

She towers over most women and stands as tall as some men.

She's not tall tall, per se.

But her height gives her enough leverage to be able to kiss her Lena on the forehead without tiptoeing.

Or rest her chin on her girlfriend's head when said girlfriend is feeling especially cuddly.

Or even reach for things on high cupboards that her girlfriend couldn't have reached by herself.

That and her ability to fly.

Hence why, throughout the course of her and Lena's relationship it has been her unspoken duty to be the one to reach for things on high places.

Places such as Lena's ridiculously high cupboards in her ridiculously immaculate penthouse apartment situated in a ridiculously high building– though, not one of the points.

So imagine her surprise when she arrives one evening to her girlfriend's apartment, the spare key Lena gave her jingling and her messenger bag perched lazily on her shoulder, to her girlfriend standing on a thick medical engineering book.

Several thick medical engineering books.

Perched on a high stool.

With her girlfriend standing on her tiptoes above all and reaching something in one of her ridiculously high placed cupboards.

Imagine the anxiety that ran through her at seeing her girlfriend standing dangerously above a haphazardly stacked stepping stool!

How the fuck someone so smart can be so uncaring?!

"Lena Kieran Luthor!" She exclaimed in fright when she saw her girlfriend.

Lena hummed in acknowledgement, still digging for something in her cupboard before looking back at Kara and smiling softly, "Hi, babe." She greeted casually.

Like she's not standing on precariously stacked books.

Like she's not five seconds away from breaking her ankle if she unbalances from where she's standing on a fucking tiptoe.

Like she's not giving Kara major anxiety with how she's perched dangerously!

"What the heck are you doing up there?!"

"Hmm? Oh, I craved for some Kale chips and remembered I have a bag stocked up here."

"What? Why didn't you wait for me?" Kara freed her hands from the items she was carrying, afraid she won't be ready to catch her girlfriend if she falls– ha! As if she wasn't holding her hand when they both fell for each other. Okay, cheeseballs.– before walking steadily towards her still rummaging girlfriend.

"You were taking too long and I was– aha!" At the triumphant exclaim came the inevitable little jumpy toe-y thing Lena does when she accomplishes something– which, usually would make Kara smile fondly but instead it only made Kara's heart beat out of her chest when not even a second after, Lena let out a yelp and she slipped from the smooth hardcover of one of her medical books.

Eyes widening in fright, Kara– thankfully– caught Lena by the waist. Her girlfriend clutching tightly at her neck, and right hand grasping a large bag of Kale chips.

Those atrocious chips!

Lena chuckled softly, "Well, it seems like I fell for you for the second time." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, proud at her dorky remark.

"That wasn't funny! You could have been seriously hurt!" Kara admonished, heart still beating rapidly from fright.

Lena adjusted her position, legs encircling Kara's waist, and arms loosening from its tight grip around Kara's neck. Confident that her girlfriend would hold her steadily.

"But look! I got it!" She beamed brightly, waving the bag of Kale chips in Kara's face.

The blonde only gave her an unimpressed look.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll wait for you next time."

Kara stared at her grumpily, the middle of her forehead starting to form a crinkle. To the blonde's amusement, Lena smiled her crinkly eyed smile, dimple showing and green eyes twinkling.

She's so weak for this woman! How is she supposed to stay pretend-mad?!

Kara sighed, "fine."

A chaste kiss was placed on her lips.

Followed by another.

And another.

And another.

Until her own smile is gracing her lips.

"But no more climbing on precariously stacked books on a high stool! Okay?!" She looked at her sternly, trying to convey her seriousness– she IS serious!

"Promise." Lena smiled adorably and it took Kara all of her Super powers to stop her resolve from crumbling under her girlfriend's smile.

She can't believe she was intimidated by this woman!

\----

"Holy fuc– Lena!"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why are you standing on the kitchen counter!?"

"I'm– I'm looking for the screwdriver you hid above this cupboard."

"I thought no more climbing on dangerous places?!"

"We promised on a high stool. Not a count– oh here it is!"

"Lena Kieran Luthor, don't move a muscle or I swear to Rao!"


End file.
